<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【索香】有时，他们战败 by APTX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262196">【索香】有时，他们战败</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX'>APTX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Established Relationship, M/M, ZoSan - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:27:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>有时，他们战败。不再像以前那么常发生，但还是会发生。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【索香】有时，他们战败</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808571">Sometimes They Lost</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat">sabershadowkat</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>有时，他们战败。</p><p>不再像以前那么常发生，但还是会发生。发生的时候，他们会撤退回船上、旅店、或他们在岸上待的小屋，疗伤，回顾自己哪里做错了，想出在下一次对峙时能够改变的方法。</p><p>索隆用右臂紧紧按住腹部，压在被血浸湿的腹卷上。每次他移动，鲜血就会从手肘内侧溢出。他的左下巴肿起来了，被像是攻城槌的玩意儿砸中。他很庆幸自己没被打掉任何牙齿。</p><p>他看到一辆货车，上面堆满了木箱与纸箱，前面有两只驴子拉着车，停在长满橘子的小巷旁。他认出其中一个木箱上的标志，跟停在港口的桑尼号旁边的货船一样。如果他够幸运，这辆货车是在准备送货。他小心翼翼的拖着身子來到货车后方，在货物间寻找躲藏的地点。货物堆得满满的，但车尾有个木箱看起来够大到能够容纳两个人。</p><p>打算把里面的东西扔进小巷的垃圾堆里，索隆抬起没钉死的盖子，直接对上山治的脚。在他能退开前，山治的鞋底就刷过了索隆瘀青的下巴。「喂，小心点，厨子！」</p><p>「噢，是你啊。」坐在昏暗的箱子里，山治苍白的脸抬头看他。他把腿收回去。「你看起来比平常还丑。」</p><p>索隆没在山治身上看到任何明显的伤，但他眼睛和嘴唇周围的紧绷，以及他躲在木箱里，就代表山治伤得很重。「挪过去一点。」</p><p>山治挪到一边，把更多橘子扔进小巷里。索隆將刀从腰侧抽出来，小心的爬进木箱里。他坐下后，盖上盖子，面对山治。他将刀子放在弯起的膝盖之间。</p><p>打火机发出喀哒声，小小的火苗照亮了漆黑的木箱内部。山治让目光扫过索隆，咂了咂舌头。「白痴绿藻。」火苗熄灭了，索隆听见领带解开的窸窣声。过了一会儿，领带缠上了索隆血流不止的右手肘。打火机又喀哒一声，山治检视着临时绷带，领带的其中一头咬在嘴里。显然是满意了，他放开唇间的领带，让火焰熄灭。</p><p>小小的火光照亮了一根香菸，索隆用一把刀抬起木箱盖子。如果听到有人过来，他就会放下盖子。抬起的盖子也让一点光线照亮了内部，让索隆有机会更进一步的检视山治。他不喜欢山治皮肤的灰白。「你还好吗？」</p><p>山治的身体向前倾，将右臂枕在弯起的膝盖上，香菸夹在指间。「死不了。」他闭上眼睛，睫毛衬着灰白的脸显得颜色很深。</p><p>索隆没再继续问山治的身体状况，因为他知道山治不会回答。索隆也闭上眼睛，不时注意自己的疼痛。只要不移动，就不会太痛。再说，不管山治的状况如何，如果他能保持不动，索隆也可以。</p><p>他们安静的坐在那里。香菸辛辣的味道充满了木箱。索隆在脑中重新回想了一遍他失败的战斗，找出错误，寻找他错过的敌人弱点。他思考自己是否是对付这家伙的正确人选；剑士最能发挥作用是对付剑士，而不是对付杂耍。</p><p>听见外面传来落在石板路上的脚步声，索隆放下盖子。他张开眼睛，山治用木箱的墙壁捻熄香菸时，香菸的馀光照亮了他的轮廓。货车晃动了一下，有人爬了上来。索隆紧绷起来，准备要在他们被发现时战斗。他感觉山治在他身边捲缩了起来。</p><p>货车开始动。索隆放松下来，但又立刻因为颠簸的路程再次紧绷。他没办法忍住因疼痛而发出的嘶声。山治将手放上索隆的膝盖。索隆感受着小小的安慰，咕哝了一声。</p><p>路程似乎长达好几个小时。路上的每一个颠簸都让他腹部的伤口尖叫。山治放在索隆膝盖上的手时不时会捏紧，索隆知道山治一定也被路途弄得疼痛不已。</p><p>货车终于停下来后，索隆能听见海水拍打码头的声音。他们来到港口了。索隆等待他们的木箱被搬动，如果需要的话再次准备战斗，但两者都没发生。他谨慎的起身，用绑着头巾的头将盖子顶起来，偷看外面。山治的手从他膝盖上落下。货车停在一块登船木板旁边，但似乎没有人急着要卸货。港口几乎没人；只有几个水手和送货员在各做各的事。索隆能看见桑尼号被绑在几个码头外。</p><p>索隆站直身体，让木箱盖子掉下去。他小心的爬出箱子，因腹部的伤咬紧了牙。他爬下货车，把刀放回身侧。他转回去，看见山治坐在另一个箱子上，让自己的腿能够从他们的箱子里出来。他跳下货车，赶紧抓住索隆的肩膀，只用一条腿站着让他摇晃不已。</p><p>被云层复盖的天空并没有遮挡住山治深蓝色的衬衫沾满了黑色的污痕，他的西装外套背部和左小腿也是。他的左手臂垂挂在身侧。鼻孔开合着，他沉重的呼吸，明显在抑制疼痛。</p><p>索隆用没受伤的手臂环住山治的背，赢得了预料外的呜咽。他看了山治一眼，他紧紧闭着眼睛，将嘴唇抿成一条细线。他苍白的脸似乎比刚刚更惨了。「笨厨子。」索隆说，语气带着更多担心而不是嘲弄，他们开始慢慢往桑尼号移动。「你本来打算怎么回船上？」</p><p>「我会想出办法的。」山治的回答几乎听不到，充满了痛苦，但索隆毫不怀疑山治不会有办法。毕竟他把自己藏进了木箱里。</p><p>索隆心想不知道山治是跟谁战斗。这充满恶棍的岛上有很多候选人。不管是谁都把山治伤得很重。索隆感觉到一股充满保护欲的愤怒，让他非常想猎捕那个家伙，了结他。但山治不会喜欢那样的，就像索隆不会想要山治解决痛扁了索隆的那个人一样。不过，报复模式的山治让索隆有点兴奋。</p><p>「别错过船了。」</p><p>「我才不会错过船。」索隆从沉思回过神，发现他们只差一步就会错过桑尼号的登船木板。他改变方向，让两人回到船上，爬上楼梯，进入医疗室。</p><p>「乔巴？」索隆喊道，但他们爬上来时整艘船似乎都没有人。他帮助山治坐到诊疗床上，将头再次探出门外。「乔巴？有人吗？」</p><p>「他们都在岸上。」山治说着，点了一根新的香菸。</p><p>「那我猜我们只好自己来了。」这并不是索隆第一次必须自己包紮自己，而且也只是暂时撑着直到乔巴回来。他将刀放到门边，扯下头巾扔到乔巴的桌上，从柜子里挖出弯针和羊肠线。他一边走向山治一边将线穿过针。索隆仍然看不出穿着西装外套的山治哪里受伤了，但如果他不先把自己的腹部缝起来，就什么忙也帮不上。「拿着这个。」</p><p>山治将抽到一半的菸叼在嘴里，用右手拿过索隆手里穿着线的弯针。他的左手无用的垂在身侧，左脚伸得直直的。他忍着痛，瞇着眼看着索隆将被血浸透的腹卷推下去。他瞪大了眼睛，满脸惊恐。「索隆，我能看到你的内脏。」</p><p>索隆抓住裂开的皮肤，在肠子能掉出来之前塞回去。俐落的刀伤横跨了他的腹部，位于肋骨底下，肚脐之上。他的皮肤因鲜血滑溜溜的。伤口痛的要命，但他还能站着，还能动。他伸手去拿针，但山治把手抽走。</p><p>「你把伤口压住。我来缝。」山治命令。索隆耸耸肩，往山治靠近了一点。山治开始用一只手将伤口缝起来，香菸在他嘟囔时上下跳动。「笨蛋剑士，竟然让自己被切开。」</p><p>「嗯。」索隆实在无法不同意山治。「我敢说我的伤比你严重。」</p><p>山治喷了一口烟，在缝好后用香菸把剩下的羊肠线烧断。他比了比索隆的右手肘。「那个呢？」</p><p>索隆解开绑着手肘的领带。血已经止住了，他能够活动手臂却不会再出血。「不会有事的。」他好好的用绷带将腹部和手肘缠起来。除了冰敷以外，他瘀青的下巴没别的方法可治了，但那可以等。「换你了。」</p><p>山治闭上眼睛，又吸了一口菸，明显是在做准备。他开始将外套脱下左手臂。索隆上前帮忙，他有点太用力了，山治痛的咒骂出几个精挑细选的脏话。山治的左锁骨断了，将肩膀附近的天蓝色衬衫染上鲜血。</p><p>索隆将西装外套脱下山治的右手臂，丢到地上去。他没一句失礼就解开山治的衬衫，轻柔的拉下受伤的手臂，再从另一只手臂脱下来。索隆正准备将衬衫也丢到地上，突然注意到衬衫的背部破了，染上了大量的血迹。皱起眉，索隆绕到山治后面看他的背。他倒抽了一口气。「山治…」</p><p>山治的背被干草叉或耙子之类的东西，或有爪子的家伙割开，在从肩胛骨到腰际的皮肤上留下参差不齐的撕裂伤。索隆能看见山治的肋骨，和很久以前库蕾哈在他脊椎打上的铁片。索隆握紧手中的衬衫，用力倒指关节都发白了。他要杀了对山治做出这种事的人。</p><p>山治把香菸从唇间拿下来，将一口烟吐在索隆脸上，他知道索隆讨厌他这样。「你要盯一整天吗，绿藻？」</p><p>索隆对他皱起眉，将衬衫扔到地上，把一整捲羊肠线都拿过来。山治需要的分量比索隆多多了。</p><p>山治时不时会嘶一声，索隆也捕捉到偶尔逃出嘴的呜咽，但除此之外山治都保持安静，动也不动，只是将香菸抽到只剩蒂。索隆将每一条撕裂伤都缝起来，在山治的背上缝出一道道交叉的线条。山治一定是把西装外套拿来当绷带，像索隆的腹卷那样，但抑制血流的作用却不大。索隆缝好后，他小心的用绷带将山治的身体包起来，并做了一个吊腕支撑山治的手臂。乔巴回来后必须重弄一次。</p><p>索隆打理好一切后，将菸灰缸递给山治，上下打量他。「全部都有处理到吗？」</p><p>山治摇摇头，指了指左腿。索隆将装满菸蒂的烟灰缸放到旁边，蹲下来，小心的将山治的裤管推上去。山治的小腿骨穿透皮肤刺了出来。他抬头看向山治。「你赢了。」</p><p>「呵。」轻笑了一声后他挤了一个快速的笑容，让索隆对山治整体的情况感到好多了。</p><p>索隆将乔巴的椅子拖过来，拿来让山治把腿翘在上面。索隆也许可以让他的腿放直，但既然山治的锁骨也断了，还是等待比较好。索隆拿了一个冰袋，才在山治旁边坐下，没受伤的那一边。山治又点了一根菸，靠到索隆身上，用索隆的肩膀当支撑。索隆把菸灰缸拿到山治搆得到的地方。</p><p>「我猜我们短时间内不能到船舱里面了。」索隆说着，用冰袋冰敷下巴。</p><p>「噢，这可不好说。」</p><p>索隆看了山治一眼，山治给了他一个扭曲的邪笑，现在索隆又多了一个会发痛的地方了。他大笑着，在山治的耳朵上种下一吻。「疯狂的爱情厨子。」</p><p>山治的回应是呼出一个爱心烟圈。</p><p>索隆将手放在山治的大腿上，靠在山治身上，闭上眼睛。他听见山治嘀咕：「必须杀了伤了你的家伙。」索隆的唇噘成一抹笑容。</p><p>有时，他们战败。但即使血流不止、遍体鳞伤，只要最后山治还在索隆身边，就没什么大不了的。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>